In modern vehicles collision safety is an important issue. In a collision, a vehicle may decelerate strongly. During the lapse of the collision, a driver may move towards the front of the vehicle. Some of this motion derives from slack in seat belts, while additional movement of the driver's arms and legs occur since they are stretched out during the deceleration. If a foot of the driver rests on a pedal, the foot may be impacted by the pedal, while the driver moves forward in the vehicle. The forced angle between the foot and the lower leg may in this case cause degradation to the foot. Degradation to the foot or lower leg may also be caused by pedals intruding into the passenger compartment if the vehicle deforms.
Document EP 1 709 505 B1 discloses a pedal support for a vehicle, comprising a bracket, which is secured in a bulkhead disposed in the vehicle between a passenger compartment of the vehicle and an engine room; a first shaft secured in the bracket and horizontal and transversely directed in relation to the direction of travel of the vehicle; a pedal arm provided with a footplate and pivotal about the first shaft; an operating device which is secured in the pedal arm a distance from the first shaft and which is disposed for maneuvering or controlling a vehicle function, for example a braking function.
The first shaft is movably disposed in the bracket in the direction of travel of the vehicle, the first shaft having a normal position locked by means of a locking device. The locking device is, in the event of a vehicle collision, openable for permitting displacement of the first shaft to a safety position where the footplate is displaced away from the legs/feet of the vehicle driver but where the function of the operating device is at least partly retained. Hence, the disclosure of EP 1 709 505 B1 uses the principle of releasing the pedal hub from the bracket in case of a vehicle collision.
An alternative solution is presented in DE 196 17 372 C1, wherein a device is disclosed which comprises a brake pedal which remote from its step surface has first link point for pivotable connection in the vehicle. Between the first link point and the step surface is a second link point, intended for the rigid coupling with the entry member of a main brake cylinder. In case of a collision, the brake pedal may be uncoupled either at its first link point from its linkage or at its second link point from the rigid connection with the entry member of a brake cylinder. According to a second embodiment, the pedal hub is not through-going but instead comprises two pistons, which may be displaced sideways, such that the brake pedal is released. Hence, this embodiment discloses the principle of splitting the pedal hub into parts and removing the parts in order to release the pedal.
Both the above solutions are rather complicated involving many parts. In addition, the above safety arrangements influence the choice of material for the pedal and bracket as well as the fitting-in of adjacent parts in the vehicle. It is thus desirable to provide an alternative safety arrangement.